This invention relates to a method and apparatus for testing and analysing toner cartridges. More particularly, but not exclusively, this invention relates to an apparatus for and method of testing and analysing cartridges used for laser printers, photocopiers, facsimile machines and the like.
Conventional testing and checking of the operational quality of toner cartridges commonly involves the use of the proprietary machine within which the toner cartridge is used. In the case of printer and facsimile cartridges, a test page can be printed to check for any deficiencies in quality of the cartridge. In situations where a number of different cartridges are being tested, a test bench would necessarily require a large space for the test machines, and the outlay would be expensive to test the integrity of a number of different cartridges.
A disadvantage with testing toner cartridges using the proprietary machine is that some drum defects and worn areas often appear outside the printable area of a test page and therefore many toner cartridge problems will not be detected using this method of testing. Further, toner coverage, consistency and density on the photo-conductive drum, condition of the drum cleaning blade, and weak spots and areas of the photo electrostatic-charging roller (PCR) may not be fully checked and analysed using a conventional testing method.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for testing a toner cartridge that overcomes at least some of the above mentioned problems, or which at least provides the public with a useful choice.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of testing a toner cartridge that overcomes at least some of the above mentioned problems, or which at least provides the public with a useful choice.
According to a broad aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for testing the integrity of a toner cartridge, the apparatus including a drive means adapted to rotate drum gear in a said cartridge, an electrical means powered and adapted to provide electrical charges to enable the said cartridge to imitate the normal electrical operation of the said cartridge and to allow an operator to control testing conditions of the cartridge being tested.
Preferably the drive means comprises a motor being releasably attachable to a supporting frame, and drive gear being releasably attachable to the shaft of the motor to, in use, mesh with the corresponding gear in the said cartridge to be tested the electrical means is protected within a casing, and wherein the supporting frame is releasably attachable to the casing and the said cartridge bears on the top surface of the casing as a test bed.
Desirably the electrical means includes a motor speed adjustment means and a static charge adjustment means.
Preferably the electrical means further includes static charge display means to enable an operator to control the level of static charge being applied to the said cartridge.
According to a further broad aspect of the invention there is provided a method of testing the integrity of a toner cartridge comprising the steps of:
a. positioning a said cartridge to expose the photosensitive drum and to enable a drive means to mesh with corresponding drum gear;
b. arranging the drive means to mesh with the drum gear;
c. arranging for electrical means to electrically charge the said cartridge to enable the said cartridge to imitate the normal electrical operation of the said cartridge to allow an operator to control testing conditions of the cartridge.
Preferably the method further performs a toner and toner density test comprising the further steps of:
d. running the motor at a desirable speed momentarily to rotate the drum and to cause toner to appear across the exposed area of the drum to allow examination of the toner by an operator.
Preferably the method further performs a wiper blade test comprising the further steps of:
e. running the motor at a desirable rotational speed to allow observation of the drum and to cause toner to appear across the exposed area of the drum;
f. allow the drum to rotate for a number of revolutions and observe whether the toner is being removed by the wiper blade or not.
Preferably the method further performs a drum and charge device (PCR) test comprising the further steps of:
g. running the motor at a sufficient rotational speed;
h. gradually decrease the electrical voltage charge to the charge device from a maximum setting in the cartridge for a sufficient period of time to allow an operator to look for blemishes on the drum;
i. the charge device can be considered defective if blemishes that appear on the drum become larger.
Preferably the method further comprises the step of:
j. further decreasing the electrical charge for a sufficient period of time to determine whether further blemishes on the drum and any flickering and other adverse conditions occur, and if such conditions occur the charge device may be considered defective.
Preferably the method further includes a paper test of the integrity of the cartridge comprising the further steps of:
k. running the motor to rotate the drum;
l. supplying an electrical charge and causing toner to be released on the drum;
m. supplying a static charge to a paper retainer means to cause a light grade of paper to become sufficiently charged to cling to the drum:
n. placing the paper against the drum to allow toner on the drum to transfer to the paper as the paper traces over the exposed area of the drum.
Preferably the method further tests the integrity of the thickness of the drum transfer layer or for defects in the drum further comprising the steps of:
o. running the motor to rotate the drum and supplying a medium level of electrical charge;
p. supplying an electrical static charge to a hand held probe;
q. placing the probe against an area of the drum being tested to observe any blemishes.